


A kiss with a fist is better than none [COMIC]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Comic pages, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Next Avengers - Heroes of Tomorrow, mistaken for evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: After the Avengers' death, Tony took care of their children, hidden away from Ultron. Now, Ultron is defeated and there is a new chance at happiness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	A kiss with a fist is better than none [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab with a friend, where we switched around and she did part of the sketches, and I did the other part of the sketches and the lineart :D


End file.
